The Rocking Chair Dream
The Rocking Chair Dream is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Carpenter. Lyrics とんとんとんとん　曲がる釘 ぎーこーぎーこー　手には豆 しゅーしゅーしゅーしゅー　削りすぎ そうこうしてるうち　日が暮れる あるある　帰る故郷 でもでも　いまはダメ そもそも　向き不向き そしてまた師匠に　おこられる そんな懐かしい夢も揺れる ロッキンチェアをおいら　つくりあげた！ もしもし　お師匠さん 座り心地とか　いかがです？ とんとんとんとん　曲がる釘 ぎーこーぎーこー　手には豆 しゅーしゅーしゅーしゅー　削りすぎ むかしのおいらと　よく似てる そんな見込みある弟子ができた そうさ　ついにおいら　師匠になれた！ 胸張って帰る故郷 この大工道具を　かついでさ 実家の屋根を　直すのさ！ Translations English (EU) Bang! Bang! Bang! The nail's bent... Whoosh! The saw hardened the skin on my palms. Swish! Swish! I overdid this one... The day ends before I know it, focused on my work. Bang! I have a hometown that I miss every day. Whoosh! But I can't return there yet. Swish! Am I cut out for this? Oh no, Master scolded me again. Ah, dreams of the old days. I made a rocking chair! Um, Master, wake up? Does the chair feel comfortable? Bang! Bang! Bang! The nail's bent... Whoosh! The saw hardened the skin on my palms. Swish! Swish! I overdid this one... You remind me of my younger self. I'm happy to have a promising apprentice such as you. Yes, that's right, I became a Master Carpenter! I can proudly go back to my hometown now. I'll bundle up my tools and take them with me to finally repair the roof of my family house! English (NA) I pound the nails and bend a few... My palms are rough and dry. I think I broke this beam in two... The end of day is nigh. At times like this, I think of home... But I can't go back yet. Is this my Life? Or should I roam? My Master gets upset. I dream until my work is done. I made a rocking chair! Hello? My Master? Anyone? Please rate my work...be fair! I pound the nails and bend a few... My palms are rough and dry. I think I broke this beam in two... "You're just like me," my Master said... "A fine woodworking pro." The Master rank goes to my head... So back home I must go. Yes, with my tools and expertise, I'm telling you the truth... My family only wants me back...to patch their leaky roof! Spanish ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! El clavo se dobló Y la sierra cada día mis manos endureció ¡Qué mala pata la mía! La silla coja me quedó Y así, sin darme cuenta, el día se acabó Mi hogar echo de menos cada día No hay día alguno en que no me volvería ¿Seguro que esta es la profesión que quería? Si el maestro carpintero me oyera, ¡qué paliza me daría! Me acuerdo cada día de aquella pastora A quien en mis años mozos le hice una mecedora Tan cómoda que en ella todos se dormían ¿Es cómoda la silla que yo te hice, alma mía? ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! El clavo se dobló Y la sierra cada día mis manos endureció ¡Qué mala pata la mía! La silla coja me quedó Ojalá fuera como aquella mecedora mía Si por mí fuera, nada más fabricaría Por eso mi ciudad dejé Para llegar a ser un maestro carpintero Por eso junto a ti volveré Y empezaremos desde cero French Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Le clou s'est courbé... Zoum ! La scie a endurci mes paumes abîmées. Criiish ! Criiish ! J'y suis allé un peu fort... Concentré sur mon travail, les heures s'évaporent. Bang ! Ma ville natale me manque quotidiennement. Zoum ! Mais je ne peux pas y aller pour le moment. Criiish ! Suis-je fait pour cela, en vérité ? Oh non, le maître m'a de nouveau grondé. Ah, ces rêves des jours passés. J'ai fabriqué un fauteuil à bascule de bout en bout ! Hmm, mon bon maître, réveillez-vous ! Est-il assez confortable pour qu'on y paresse ? Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Le clou s'est courbé... Zoum ! La scie a endurci mes paumes abîmées. Criiish ! Criiish ! J'y suis allé un peu fort... Tu me rappelles ma jeunesse. Il faudrait plus d'apprentis de ton espèce. Oui, voilà, je suis maintenant Maître menuisier ! Chez moi je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer. J'emballerai mes outils et les prendrai avec moi pour enfin réparer ce fameux toit ! German Klopf! Klopf! Klopf! Der Nagel ist krumm... Ritsch, ratsch! Die Säge härtet die Haut meiner Handflächen! Zwisch! Zwosch! Das war ein wenig zu fest... Auf meine Arbeit konzentriert, zieht der Tag vorbei wie im Flug. Klopf! Jeden Tag vermisse ich meine Heimatstadt. Ritsch, ratsch! Doch noch kann ich nicht zurückkehren. Zwisch! Bin ich aus dem richtigen Holz geschnitzt? Oje, der Meister hat mich schon wieder geschimpft. Ach, die Träume von den guten alten Zeiten. Ich habe einen Schaukelstuhl gefertigt! Ähm, Meister, wach auf. Ist der Stuhl bequem? Klopf! Klopf! Klopf! Der Nagel ist krumm... Ritsch, ratsch! Die Säge härtet die Haut meiner Handflächen! Zwisch! Zwosch! Das war ein wenig zu fest... Du erinnerst mich an mein jüngeres Ich. Ich bin froh, solch einen vielversprechenden Lehrling wie dich zu haben! Ja, es stimmt, ich bin ein Meister-Schreiner geworden! Nun kann ich stolz in meine Heimatstadt zurückkehren. Ich packe mein Werkzeug und nehme es mit, um endlich das Dach meines Hauses zu reparieren! Italian Bam! Bam! Bam! Il chiodo s'è piegato... Le fatiche del mestiere han indurito le mie mani. Zac! Zac! Forse ho esagerato... Preso dal lavoro, il giorno finisce ed è già domani. Bam! Ogni giorno mi manca la città dove son nato. Ma è ancora troppo presto per incamminarmi. Zac! Non so se sono tagliato per questo! Oh no, il maestro m'ha sgridato ancora una volta. Ah, quanti bei sogni avevo ai vecchi tempi. Ho fatto una sedia a dondolo. Ehm, maestro, scusi se la disturbo... È comoda la sedia? Bam! Bam! Bam! Il chiodo s'è piegato... Le fatiche del mestiere han indurito le mie mani. Zac! Zac! Forse ho esagerato... "Mi ricordi me da giovane... Sono felice di avere un apprendista promettente come te." Si, è così! Son diventato un maestro falegname! È giunto il momento di tornar fiero al mio paese. Metto assieme i miei attrezzi e li porto via con me. C'è un tetto a casa che aspetta di esser riparato! Other languages Category:Life Songs